forumemblemawakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 6: The Caffeine Oasis/Supports
Bella and George C Support *'George': Hey Bella! Let me show you something! *'Bella': What? *'George': You heard me. *'Bella': No, I mean...what? Most people at least say hi before approaching me like they've known me our whole lives. *'George': Aw, I find the formalities to be so boring. Why waste the time doing that when I could get straight to the fun stuff? *'Bella': ...You know what? I like that line of thinking. Show me the fun stuff. *'George': Awe, yeah! Let's go look. … *'Bella': So...what exactly am I looking at? *'George': This poor, “defenseless” brigand tried to sneak into camp, so I cast an illusion spell on him, so now he thinks he's permanently entangled in an epic life-or-death fight with a shark! *'Bella': ...You brought me here to show off your spell casting skills? *'George': Nope, I brought you here to laugh at his pain. *'Bella': Heh, that is pretty good, I have to admit. *'George': Yeah! DJ and Joos C Support *'DJ': Hello there, Joos. *'Joos': Hey DJ, what's up? Do you need something? *'DJ': Nothing important, but I do want to ask you something. *'Joos': Sure thing. *'DJ': It's a little bit...private. *'Joos': Private? Alright, well, I don't see anyone around, so ask away. *'DJ': So, about earlier. *'Joos': What happened earlier? *'DJ': Is it just me, or did we have a moment in that last battle? *'Joos': A...moment? *'DJ': Yeah, I think we had a moment there. *'Joos': What kind of moment? *'DJ': An...intimate moment. *'Joos': ...Oh. Uh, I don't know. Did we? *'DJ': I think we did. Joos, if there's something you need to tell me, just say it. I won't be mad. *'Joos': There's noth— *'DJ': I mean, it is a bit soon, but true love has no minimum requirements, am I right? *'Joos': Hey there! I think, if there was such a moment, it was not a true love type moment. *'DJ': If you say so. *'Joos': I do say so. Listen to your tactician. Green and Signele C Support *'Green': (She’s got ears and a tail… Maybe she’s catchable. It’s been a while since—) *'Signele': I can hear you, you know. I’m not catchable. *'Green': Those ears for more than just show then, huh? *'Signele': Uh, yeah? I’m a Taguel. I was born with them and use them all the time. Like to listen to creeps like you think about catching me! *'Green': To be fair, I didn’t think about catching you. I wondered if you were catchable. Big difference there. *'Signele': About as big of a difference as there is between all you man-spawn. *'Green': Watch the insults. I was just having fun. *'Signele': What’s fun for you is reminders of genocide for me. *'Green': ….. *'Signele': Besides, we fight on the same side of things. Why would you even THINK about catching me? *'Green': Again, that’s not what I did. *'Signele': There’s no difference in what you did and what I said you did! Ugh, man-spawn! *'Green': (…Maybe catching her would be a bad idea.) *'Signele': I HEARD THAT! Jimmy and Florence B Support *'Jimmy': Have you come by again to gripe about recruits and their physical attractiveness? *'Florence': No! …Maybe. *'Jimmy': Like I said before, I’m not the one to take that problem up with. *'Florence': I’m not here to ask you to do something about the problem! I’m here to ask you your opinion on the matter! *'Jimmy': You want me to judge how attractive the recruits are? *'Florence': Yes! And since I’m Waydrn royalty, you have to do it. *'Jimmy': Doesn’t the fact that I’m not interested in what they look like matter? *'Florence': Not really. *'Jimmy': Okay, as you wish. … *'Florence': You just spent that entire time telling me about everyone’s fighting ability! I wanted looks, not skills! *'Jimmy': As a knight sworn to protect the royal family as well as the people of Waydrn, I really have no care at all about how attractive these people are. I just need them to be able to fight alongside me. It’s the same thing that Knifez would say. *'Florence': You two take this Shepherds thing way too seriously. So what if a guy can’t fight, but he looks great being a moving target? Sign me up for being his buddy. *'Jimmy': If you’re wanting a guy who can’t fight, go look through the villages yourself. I’m sure someone will come to you under the impression that you’ll make them part of the royal family for their services. *'Florence': I didn’t say I wanted a guy who can’t fight! I just said I wanted a good-looking guy! Sam and Joos B Support *'Joos': Sam, I'm ready to play again! *'Sam': Alright! Show me what you've got. … *'Sam': Check and... mate! Looks like I win again, buddy. *'Joos': Indeed.... *'Sam': You don't seem all here right now. What's the matter? *'Joos': You won, but at what cost? *'Sam': Explain. *'Joos': Look at the board. See how the white pieces vastly outnumber the black pieces? *'Sam': Mm. *'Joos': You won, but at the same time, you had to sacrifice so many pieces to do it. On the actual battlefield, you would have had the majority of us killed! *'Sam': Meanwhile, you protected as many pieces as you could and felt the significant loss of each one, from pawn to king. *'Joos': You see, each piece is monumentally important. *'Sam': Ah, but what if their importance is in being sacrificed? *'Joos': Nobody's of any use to an army dead. Please don't tell me you act like this in actual battles. *'Sam': ...I may have lost a number of Shepherds, but we haven't lost a fight yet. *'Joos': Sam! That's not okay! Every unit is vital to the success of a mission! *'Sam': No no, I see where you're coming from. I'm sorry, but a win's a win's a win. *'Joos': Now you're off topic! *'Sam': I'll explain it later. Right now, I think I hear someone calling for me. *'Joos': Something's not right here, and I plan to get to the bottom of it. Category:Supports